I Love You! My Sweet Love! -Chapter 3-
by Jenni98816
Summary: Summary: Akari-Chan and Nishito-Kun likes each other. But Akari-Chan and Nishito-Kun didn't tell how they really feel about it. Akari-Chan's friends helping her get into Nishito-Kun. Nishito-Kun kept a secret from her that Akari-Chan didn't know about it.


-Chapter 3-

Janet: Hi Akari-Chan! How are you today?

Akari: I'm great! How about you? Did you do anything fun today?

Janet: Nah, not really though. Would you like to hangout with me at lunch time? You could bring your friend "Nishito-Kun"

Akari: Okay! Sure! I'll ask him later when I see Nishito-Kun. I'll let you know.

Janet: Okay. Anyways we should heading to our second period.

Akari: Oh yeah. Let's go then! I don't want to be late again just like this morning.

Janet: Oh. Did you got in trouble?

Akari: Yeah, I did. But good thing that I stop by to Nishito's house though.

Janet: Oh. That's great! I'm so happy for you!

Akari: Thanks Janet-Chan. Let's go inside the classroom. It's almost start classroom.

Janet: Yeah I know. Let me open the door for you.

Akari: No. I'll open for you so don't worries about it. We always take turn. You did this yesterday remember Janet-Chan.

Janet: Oh yeah, I remember now. Thanks Akari-Chan. Tomorrow is going to be me turn next to open for you.

Akari: Okay. That's sound great though. Anyways I'm going to open. *Akari opened the door for Janet to come in the classroom and then, Akari walked in behind Janet. Janet goes to her deck, sitting next to Akari. Akari goes to her deck, sitting next to Janet. Waiting for the teacher to start teaching a new lesson.*

-RING!...RING!-

: Good morning class! How are you today?

Students: I'm okay. Thank you for asking. How about you ?

: I'm great! Anyways the bell rang get in the seat students. I want you guys to read on this page to that pages and write the questions and answer that. You may work to your partner next side of you. I'll look around in classroom. If you need help or any question please raise your hands and I'll come to your desk. One more thing if you forgot to turn in your homework that I gave you from yesterday please turn in today. So I could grade and corrects the right answer if you don't turn in your homework by today you will get zero or an F on your paper.

Students: Okay, .

Akari: Janet-Chan! Do you want to be my partner?

Janet: Sure! *Janet moves her desk and chair to Akari beside her. Janet about to says to Akari.* Did you do your homework from yesterday?

Akari: Yes, I did! How about you? Did you do your homework yesterday?

Janet: Of course, I did! It's took me an hour to finish this homework though.

Akari: Oh… It took you that longer?

Janet: Yup! How about you?

Akari: Well not really though. Nishito-Kun helped me on my homework. When I do by myself that would took me an hours to finish my homework though. So sometimes I asks him to help me my homework.

Janet: Oh that's great! But you're so lucky! You and Nishito-Kun are cute couple together! I wish I have boyfriend like yours.

Akari: Janet-Chan! Nishito-Kun and I are not couples. I wish though, I want to tell him how I feeling about him, and I still loves him a lot. But good thing that Nishito-Kun doesn't have a girlfriend.

Janet: Yeah, I know. He doesn't have girlfriend that's a good thing though. Akari-Chan...I heard many girls have a crush on him but...Nishito-Kun rejected the girls. I'm not sure if he have crush on you though. One time I spied one of the girl asking out but he said that "I'm sorry. I like someone else but I haven't asks her yet. So we can be friend if that okay with you?" That's what he said that to the girl that I don't know her though. I'm sure Nishito-Kun have a crush on you I think so, but I'm just guessing.

Akari: Oh wow! Is that what he said?

Janet: Yup! Believe me though I heard it in my own ears though.

Akari: Don't worries Janet-Chan. I believe you. But I didn't know though. Nishito-Kun never told me about it before. I wish Nishito-Kun tells me what's going on though so I would know. But I kinda worries about it.

Janet: Akari-Chan don't worried I will let you know what's going on with Nishito-Kun.

Akari: Thank you Janet-Chan! You're the best friend ever.

Janet: Oh please, you're welcome but thank you Akari-Chan. You too Akari-Chan! You're the best friend ever! Anyways we have to do ours classwork or else this will be ours homework, and we will talk about this later. Okay?

Akari: Okay Janet-Chan! Let's do this together!

-15 Minutes Later-

Janet: I'm glad that both of us done ours classwork. At least we still have time for talk though. Am I right Akari-Chan?

Akari: Yup! Let's turn in the paperwork to so that way we don't have homework or ours grade will drop down.

Janet: Yeah sure! I don't want my grade to drop down though.

Akari: I'll call to come here. Okay Janet-Chan?

Janet: Okay. I'll help you too.

Akari: Okay Janet-Chan. How about this we both of us tell to come here. Is that fair or not?

Janet: Okay Akari-Chan! That's a deal!

Akari: Okay! Here we go! 1...2...3….

Janet/Akari: ! We are done with ours classwork.

: Okay I'm coming!

Janet: Yes! We did it! After checking then both of us will talk about your "crush" you know who Akari-Chan.

Akari: Yeah, Sure! Nishito-Kun asked me to go to the park with him near our school.

Janet: Oh, that's great! Good luck!

Akari: What do you mean good luck?

Janet: Don't you get it? That's mean that you and Nishito-Kun alone. He might ask you out! You will never know though.

Akari: I'm not sure though.

: Wow! Both of you did really great today! Keep a good work!

Akari & Janet: Thank you .

: You're welcome.

Janet: By the way…. I want to you something that are really important and I don't think you're not going to be happy though. But then….Things will be better.

Akari: What is it? Is it that important?

Janet: Yes it is! But you can't believe or not though. Anyways It's about Nishito-Kun….I bet you Nishito-Kun haven't told you about it. But he kept a secrets from you. So….

-RING!...RING!-

: Class dismissed! Have a great day students! And be a good students.

Akari: So what? What's going happens?

Janet: It's up to Nishito-Kun. Rather tell you about it though.

Akari: Okay. I'll going to ask him after school. But thanks Janet.

Janet: You're welcome Akari-Chan. Anyways I'll see you later.

Akari: Okay. I'll see you later. *Akari & Janet left.*


End file.
